


Castle (Guzma x Trainer!OC)

by GoogleSearchBarz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dr. Kukui (mentioned), F/M, Guz, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Professor Kukui (mentioned) - Freeform, guzma x oc, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz
Summary: A king, and a rebellious girl willing to take back what's hers. (Pokemon Sun And Moon)





	Castle (Guzma x Trainer!OC)

**Author's Note:**

> (Wow i actually decide to post something! Anyways, here it is! My trainer/Guzma- ALSO NOTE: EVERYONE IS OVER 18 IN THIS ONESHOT. THANK YOU.  
> I do not own Guzma, he belongs to Gamefreak! Pokemon in general as well! I ONLY own Maya! THE SONG BELONGS TO HALSEY)

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise

Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised 

And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it 

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it 

 

Being the champion of Alola wasn't easy. The constant popularity being shoved in your face, people asking for multiple battles, and the media always on your ass. They didn't even treat her like a person, all she was to them was the "Champion", and hell even Kukui was blinded by her "fame" and was always too busy scheduling when she'd need to enter the League again.

Of course, these schedules led to people having their entire teams wiped out, not even standing a chance to her Incineroar, Sylveon, Gyarados, Ninetails, or Froslass. She truly was competitive, and honestly was feeling a bit sad that the same routine was just rolling in every week.

But something changed a few weeks later, after the constant battling and seeing the usual tear stained faces of trainers who couldn't stand up to her, she was met with a panicked Hau, eye wide and trying to regain his breath after running all the way from Iki Town to meet her over at Route one.

"M-Maya, it's an emergency! I-It's Guzma, he's taken all the Bugnium Z!"

Her hands had tightened around her messenger bag, feeling the excitement radiating off her pokeballs inside. Her brown eyes had lit up with a flicker of courage, and her heart began to pound against her chest.

"Hau, where did he last take off to?"

"Po Town. I saw him, bashing trainers until they gave their Z Crystals." He responds, a frown on his face.

She rolls her eyes, sighing. This was typical of the Ex Team Skull Leader, getting into whatever trouble he could salvage after the Ultra Beast incident.

But with a click of her Z Ring, a quick refresh at the Pokemon Centre, and prepping her bag with some Full Restores, she was off to find the bastard who decided to stir up trouble.

But with this, she'd prove she was more than just the Champion again. She'd prove she was a person on the inside.

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle 

 

Maya regretted not preparing for the harsh weather, for rain had set itself on Route 17. The female is frustrated, tired, and soaked to the bone. But that didn't stop her determination. She was GOING to get those Bugnium Z back, and earn back her right as a human being.

She takes a few steps forward towards Po Town's giant gates, waving thanks to the Charizard she called through the Poke Rider. The fire type roars in understanding, flapping its wings as it takes off for the sky.

'Back to business,' The brunette thinks to herself, shrugging her bag a bit higher onto her shoulder. She pats her messenger bag, feeling her pokemon getting giddy and joyful for battle. She knew how much her team loved the feeling of a fight, and she wasn't going to stop them from that.

With a smirk and pounding heart, Maya enters the darkness of Po Town, mist surrounding her lower body and covering every inch of the abandoned city. She scans for possible thugs, knowing Guzma still keeps some of the rebellious teenagers on hand in case he needed backup.

There were a few in the distance, but once their eyes all caught on her, they inch back and seemed to awkwardly click their pokeballs away into their belts each step the champion took towards them.

The female raises a brow, confused. Usually they were up to battles, talking big and absolutely sure of themselves they could beat her. She's silent, brown eyes glinting with a hidden, burning curiousity; wondering as to why these teens were acting so weird.

"Whatever, this makes it easier for me." She mumbles under her breath, approaching the giant and vandalized mansion covered in various bright spray paints. She winces at the disgusting pink and blue hues, as well as some strong yellow.

What a pain to the eyes.

Finally she makes it inside, where it seemed no one was found in the main loft. A gigantic, crushed up chandelier sits at the right hand side of the middle staircase, blocking it off to a certain extent.

The walls were a heavy cranberry, and the maroon rug was rough under her shoes. It smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarettes, which made the girl scrunch her nose up in disgust. It practically wreaked, and she didn't have time to take in the rest of the trashed up house.

She rushes up the stairs, remembering the directions as to last time she fought Guzma. Memories flooded with images of her Incineroar taking down his heavy Golisopod, a direct hit from a charging flamethrower. She snickers, but keeps her serious maturity as she makes it to the balcony, where heavy downpour awaited her once more.

She steadily climbs out into the cold atmosphere, shivering at the cold droplets falling along her skin. She pulls it together, climbing across the slippery rooftop and into a grimy, over sized bedroom through a window ledge.

Inside, a smirking man awaited her, on his thrifty purple throne.

Maya makes eye contact with him, growling and noticing the chest beside him, full of shining Bugnium Z Crystals. He had propped his feet up over the arm rests of his throne, dull grey eyes watching her.

"Guzma, give. back. the. Bugnium. Z."

"Sweetheart, where did the attitude come from~? Last time I met ya ya didn't have such a mouth. Maybe ya should stop usin' those pretty lips of yours and learn to shut em'~"

His voice came out like a purr, leaking with a hidden hatred and causing a tingle to go down the female's spine. She stands her ground, not daring to stare away from his daring gaze. Her fist clenches at her side, and slowly one hand goes for her bag, knowing her Incineroar was practically BEGGING to fight.

"Ya sure ya wanna take that chance, babe?"

His voice had gone dangerously low, but she didn't give two shits. Her fingers dive into the messenger bag, pulling out a bright pokeball whilst Guzma snaps his fingers, and suddenly the only way out of here is blocked off, and the sound of the throne room's door snaps. 

Shit- She was locked in.

The man chuckles deeply, his mouth stretching into a wide, sickly smile. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, and the bags under his eyes just proceeded to make him more creepy. He slowly rises from his seat, casually pulling out a worn out Ultra Ball. He throws it into the air, catching it in his hand and doing the same routine over and over again as he approaches the girl. 

Maya backs up, clutching her pokemon tightly and waiting to see what move he'd make.

"You made a HUGE mistake, sweetheart..."

"Heh. My Incineroar to your Golisopod says otherwise."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Next thing she knew, a fist was flying towards her.

  
_Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_

_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_

_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 

There was a sound of splitting wood and a loud thump, but no fist to her jaw. She was confused, her eyes shut tightly and stuck in a flinch. She doesn't know whether or not to flicker open her eyelids, but against her anxious thoughts she decided to. 

Her brown hues find Guzma's grey ones, his face inches away from hers. He was breathing heavily, brows furrowed and fist buried deep within the mansion's wall. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, heart racing.

"What the hell, I thought-"

"Listen here, doll."

His tone was rock bottom by now, lips near her ear and his warm breath practically against the shell. She feels another tingle go down her spine, and she doesn't know to react. She's frozen in place, against the wall and the bleached haired man looming over her. He was intimidating now, and he meant business.

"You should damn well know better than to waltz in here, a confidence higher than the fuckin' Moon just because ya kicked my ass one time, and expect to not get a fight out of me. You want that Bugnium Z so badly? Then fuckin' prove to me you've got the balls to get it back."

Holy shit.

"And if you lose...I claim you as my queen."

 

_I'm headed straight for the castle_

_They wanna make me their queen_

_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_I'm headed straight for the castle_

_They've got the kingdom locked up_

_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 

"...Deal."

 

_**Straight for the castle**  _


End file.
